Love is a name, Sex is a game
by CSI-kirsty
Summary: Love is a name, Sex is a game, forget the name, play the game ; S.S Oh and what is GSR? just a short story.


**Thanks you CSI Granger you are a great beta-editor! I don't know who made up the whole 'Love is a name, sex is a game' thing but my friend just said it to me and I thought I could make a story out of it. No unfortunately I don't own CSI…yet…**

Grissom practically ran towards his office, purely charged up on the amount of adrenalin pumping around his body, he pushed the door open then slammed it after him. He stomped over to his desk sat down and was about to start on his paperwork when a pink heart shaped sticky note caught his eye.

Love is a name  
Sex is a game  
forget the name  
play the game ;)  
S.S

He was taken slightly aback by the note, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes; he looked again. He recovered from the shock when he realised it was from Sara.

_Talk about being forward!_

His phone started to beep, flipping it open, he was greeted by the message:

"Exchange files with Sara?"

He pressed the accept key and typed in a security code. He realised then that she was sending him a song.

_What song could she be sending me?_

_I have not told her about any new songs that I like?_

It took around about two minutes for it to finish sending the song to his phone. When it had finished, he when into his music file and there next to 'Mozart' was 'GSR', when he saw the title of the song confusion spread across his face.

_GSR? _

_Gun Shot Residue, maybe?_

_I mean come on, who would call a song Gun Shot Residue?_

_It's not called Gun Shot Residue it's called GSR...will you just listen to it._

_Fine._

He clicked the play button and music flowed through the speakers on his phone.

**Come on closer  
I wanna show you  
what I'd like to do  
you sit back now  
Just relax now  
I'll take care of you**

_I've heard this song before…_

_But I am pretty sure it's called "Come on Closer"…_

_Strange…_

**Hot temptations  
Sweet sensations  
Infiltrating through  
Sweet sensations  
Hot temptations  
Coming over you**

Innocent thoughts of Sara flooded his mind as he listened to the song, pleasant memories that he has shared with her – both of them at the park, both of them in the lab…  
**  
****Gonna take it slow babe  
Do it my way  
Keep your eyes on me  
Your reaction  
To my action  
Is what I want to see**

…both of them in bed. The once innocent thoughts turned to those of would could only be described as, erotic.

_Sara, naked, me, shower, bed, morgue table, snooker table, my office.___

**Rhythmic motion  
Raw emotion  
Infiltrating through  
Sweet sensations  
Hot temptations  
Coming over you**

_Jeez what is she trying to do to me?!_

He ran his hand down the back of his neck, and back over his head. He looked down, embarrassed.

_Geez, if this is what she can do to me when she's not even in the room…_****

**And now you're satisfied  
A twinkle in your eye  
Go to sleep for ten  
And anticipating  
I will be waiting  
For you to wake again**

Grissom turned the song off. His anger had disappeared and was being replaced by the desperate need to tell Sara how he felt about her.

"That's it; I'm going to find her."

He began to stand up when his pager went off.

"Damned thing!"

**End of Shift.**

He hadn't seen Sara all day and gave up on looking; he would have to talk to her tomorrow. As he was making his way over to his car when he saw yet another pink heart shaped sticky note, stuck underneath his window-wiper. This time the sticky note had nothing written on it, there was just a picture of a butterfly stuck on top of it.

_What?_

Grabbing the note, he quickly jumped into the car and headed for his town-house. Walking up to the front door, there was another pink heart shaped sticky note stuck on it, with the words:

Will you play the game  
And remember the name?  
S.S

He was now completely confused so he yanked the pink heart shaped sticky note off his front door, and shoved it in his pocket. He unlocked the door to his town house walked in and searched the front room for another form for sticky note. Not finding any he walked into his kitchen, where, a pale white box lay. It had another pink heart shaped sticky note on top of it.

_Ok, how the hell did she get into my house?!_

_Not that you mind…_

_Shush!_

_You'd love to have her around the house._

Billy Crystal once said "Women need a reason to have sex. Men just need a place."  
I have a reason and I have a place ;)  
P.S Open the box, it won't bite but I can't promise that I wont; D

Grissom hesitantly opened the box. Inside lay a butterfly in a see through case. Grissom was intrigued so he examined it closer.

_From first glance I would say that it was a__ Five-bar Swordtail…_

_But that species is endangered!_

_Yeah!_

_So you're not meant to have it_

_Well it's not me that got it, it was Sara who got it for you so be grateful._

Underneath was another sticky note saying 'GSR'.

_What the fuck? I mean the butterfly is great but the whole GSR thing!?_


End file.
